Conventional display devices are provided with a support member that supports an optical member (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Disclosed in the above Patent Document 1 is an electro-optical device (display device) having an optical plate (optical member) disposed at predetermined intervals above a plurality of light sources and a plurality of protrusions (support members) disposed respectively between mutually adjacent light sources. In this electro-optical device, the protrusion is configured from a light-transmissive material having a prismatic shape and is disposed so as to support by an upper surface abutting the optical plate.